Mis problemas y él
by Valentina RK
Summary: Bella es una joven de 22 años que no se encuentra en el mejor momento se su vida, se siente vacía, una muerta en vida...pero conoce a Edward, de una forma bastante peculiar y las vidas de ambos toman un giro inesperado.
1. Conociendo a Isabella

Holaaa, aquí vengo con una nueva historia, no es la que iba a escribir, es otra que se me ocurrió el otro día, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo para que me dejen sus opiniones y seguirla. Espero que les guste. Besos!

**PD: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Llegamos a este mundo solos y, así es como nos vamos. Hay gente que nos acompaña en el camino, que hace grata nuestra estadía acá…Desde nuestra familia, que sabemos que siempre estará; los amigos, que son pasajeros y van cambiando conforme pasan las cosas en nuestra vida y el amor de nuestra vida, que puede tardar en llegar, pero que se supone que nos acompañará hasta el final._

Me encuentro en un momento de mi vida en que solo quiero desaparecer, me siento sola, aunque en gran medida siempre lo he estado…

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella, menos formal. Tengo 22 años y estudio Literatura Americana en la Universidad de California (UCLA). Mi padre, Charlie Swan, murió cuando yo era solo una bebe y Renné, mi madre, volvió a casarse con Phil, un jugador de basketball, cuando yo tenía 2 años. Por motivos de trabajo siempre debían estar viajando, por lo que me crié prácticamente con mi abuela Marie en Phoenix, Arizona. Cuando ella murió me mudé a Los Ángeles para empezar con mis estudios universitarios. Y aquí estoy ahora a poco de terminar el que era el gran sueño de mi vida, estudiar Literatura, pero la verdad no estoy feliz, me siento vacía, algo falta en mi vida…

Estoy a punto de entrar a mi primera cita con uno de los mejores psicólogos de Los Ángeles, el Dr. Edward Cullen. Tengo miedo, debe ser de esas personas que te analizan entera en cuanto te ven y créanme, yo no estoy del todo bien y saber qué tengo, me aterra.

¿Cómo llegué acá? Es simple, desde hace un par de semanas me siento como muerta en vida. Mi vida antes de llegar a Los Ángeles era una rutina y no me molestaba, me gustaba estar sentada leyendo y viendo alguna película con mi abuela, pero desde que me mudé las cosas cambiaron, conocí otro mundo y lo que es peor, me conocí a mí misma. Nunca antes me había interesado en saber qué es lo que quiero, qué me hace feliz, vivía para que los demás estén bien, siempre preocupada del resto y dejándome a un lado. Tenía amigas, pero nunca les conté nada de lo que me pasaba, no lo encontraba relevante, prefería dejarlo para mí, pero llegué a Los Ángeles y conocí a Alice Brandon, quien se convirtió en una gran amiga para mí, fue la primera persona en la que pude confiar realmente y contarle cada cosa de lo que me pasaba, era mi apoyo incondicional, yo sabía que mientras la tuviera a ella junto a mí, todo marcharía bien, pero las cosas no siempre suceden como uno quiere.

Desde que llegué Alice y yo nos volvimos inseparables, más desde que ella terminó con Jasper, que era el amor de su vida. Desde que la vi mal, me propuse a mi misma que iba a tratar de que ella estuviera bien y feliz. Y ahí estaba yo de nuevo, preocupándome de los demás…Alice es una chica muy alegre que vive el día a día, tiene tantas ganas de vivir que me llena de energía, por eso me gusta pasar tiempo con ella, pero creo que eso la sobrepaso. Hace unas semanas estábamos preparándonos para nuestros últimos exámenes de la Universidad y yo como siempre me metí en donde no debía. Como yo tenía más o menos hechas mis cosas, comencé a ayudar a Alice con las suyas sin darme cuenta, lo cual le molestó, pero no me decía nada y yo no me fije, ya que la pasábamos bien juntas hasta que un día la sentí rara, con suerte nos saludamos y ella se fue con otra compañera, me sentí sola, pasaron los días y no habíamos hablado, la fui a ver a una actividad y ahí estaba de nuevo rara…silencio incomodo, que me dieron ganas de llorar. Me aguanté como siempre y me fui a casa, ahí me desahogue en silencio como no lo hacía desde hace tiempo…Hablamos y me dijo que la sofocaba un poco con mis cosas, por lo que decidí darle un respiro…

Ahora gracias a su ayuda me conozco más que nunca y creo que tal vez no estoy hecha para tener amigos…no es que sea mala persona, porque creo que no lo soy, solo soy un poco complicada, debido a las cosas que me ha tocado vivir…

Y bueno, llevo semanas sin hablar con ella, me he aguantado en mandarle mensajes porque tengo miedo de hartarla otra vez, prefiero esperar a que ella me hable, Alice sabe que pase lo que pase puede confiar en mí y eso mismo esperaba de ella y me duele un poco que no sea así, pero está bien y la entiendo, yo no sería amiga de mi misma.

No le he dicho a nadie que pedí cita con el psicólogo, ya que bueno mamá pondría un grito en el cielo y no quiero preocuparla, además al igual que Alice no cree en esas cosas y bueno, no tengo a nadie más cercano a quien contarle…

-¿Isabella Swan?.- Llamó la secretaria.

-Sí… soy yo.- afirmé un poco nerviosa y saliendo de mis pensamientos.

-Pasé por acá, el Dr. Cullen la espera, es la primera puerta.- Dijo la mujer apuntando al pasillo a su izquierda.

-Gracias.- Asentí levantándome de la cómoda silla en la que me encontraba.

Toqué la puerta del Dr. Cullen despacio y escuché una voz que decía "Adelante" y pues entré y me encontré con alguien que no esperaba ver ahí…


	2. El mundo es un pañuelo

Holaaa, aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que me dejen sus opiniones y seguirla. Ojalá les guste. Besos!

**PD: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Me quedé sin habla ante la presencia de aquel hombre, de Edward. Como tan tonta, como no me di cuenta cuando pedía la cita, al ver su nombre en internet…Como me fue a pasar esto.

Edward y yo éramos ciber amigos hace años atrás, nunca nos conocimos en persona, por lo mismo nunca pensé encontrármelo acá. Él y yo entablamos una seudo relación de amistad por medio de facebook, no recuerdo quién agrego a quién o cómo empezamos a hablar, solo pasó y al cabo de unos meses ya lo consideraba mi amigo, hablábamos de todo, el me aconsejaba y yo estaba agradecida y secretamente enamorada de él, pero sabía que lo nuestro no iba a ser posible…¿Por qué?, bueno, cuando comencé a hablar con él, me contaba de sus conquistas y cosas y pues yo lo leía y le daba consejos, aunque me doliera, luego me enteré que tenía una hija que ahora debe tener unos 6 años, él se hacía cargo de ella, porque la madre murió y eso me enamoraba más de él, pero no dejaba de ser un mujeriego. Al cabo de un tiempo nuestra amistad se deterioro, el dejó de hablarme o solo me respondía con monosílabos y eso me ponía triste. Nunca supe la verdadera razón por la que dejó de hablarme, pero creo saberla, lo absorbía mucho, todos mis problemas se los contaba a él, era una especia de diario de vida para mí, así que por esa parte no me extraña que ahora sea un exitoso psicólogo.

Pasó el tiempo y me enteré por facebook que ya tenía novia y que esperaba otro bebe, por lo que decidí dejarlo ir para siempre de mi vida, aunque me doliera y ya no supe más de él…hasta ahora.

-¿Señorita?.- Pronunció sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-Oh disculpe, creo que me equivoque de oficina.- Dije torpemente tratando de huir de ahí.

-¿Isabella Swan?.- Oí decir.

-¿Si?.- Musité. Torpe Bella, querías huir, pues creo que no lo conseguirás.- Dije para mí.

-Es acá, pase por favor.- Dijo Edward parándose de su asiento y caminando hacia mí para indicarme la silla frente a su escritorio. Al parecer no me reconoció, bueno como hacerlo si casi no pongo fotos mías en internet pff…

-Gracias.- Musité sonrojándome creo, porque sentí mis mejillas ardiendo y él solo sonrió con la sonrisa más linda que jamás había visto.

-Bueno Isabella, necesito que completes estos documentos para que luego me cuentes que te ha traído hasta acá.- Dijo extendiéndome un montón de papeles.

Estuvimos como 15 minutos en silencio, yo completando esos documentos y él en su computadora revisando algo importante seguramente por su cara de concentrado, eso pensé hasta que escuché la música de Candy Crush y no pude evitar sonrojarme y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, era mi juego favorito de facebook. Creo que no lo notó porque seguía pegado a la computadora mientras yo mandaba miradita disimuladamente.

-Terminé.- Musité, más para mí, ya que no me escuchó y tuve que toser para que se diera cuenta.

-Oh, disculpa, estaba atendiendo un asunto.- Dijo serio que hasta yo me lo creí, aunque sabía que ese asunto era el jueguito.

-No hay problema.- Susurré sonrojándome un poco.

-Ahora dime Isabella, qué es lo que te ha traído hasta acá.- Dijo parándose a mi lado y guiándome hacia unos sillones para que me recostará y comenzará a hablar.

-Pues…yo…-

-Adelante, puedes confiar en mí.- Dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que transmitía confianza. Yo sabía que podía confiar en él, ya lo había hecho antes, pero temía que se acordará de mí y ya no quisiera oírme.

-Está bien.- Dije para mí misma.-No pierdo nada.-

-Me siento vacía, no tengo ganas de nada, ahora que estoy de vacaciones, con suerte me levanto, solo me la paso llorando y pensando en lo que pudo ser y no es y criticándome a mi misma por mi situación. Tengo una mente un poco autodestructiva y no sé cómo controlar eso, siempre que me pasa algo, pienso lo peor. Lo había estado controlando gracias a la ayuda de una amiga que siempre me escuchaba cuando lo necesitaba, pero ahora ya no quiere hacerlo y me siento sola, no tengo a nadie más acá…- Dije con un nudo en mi garganta.-Pienso que si sigo así, en cualquier momento puedo caer en una profunda depresión de la cual nadie me podrá sacar porque nadie lo sabrá…Es por eso que decidí pedir ayuda..-Continúe ya con lágrimas a punto de caer.

-Tranquila Isabella, es normal que si te sientes sola tengas esa mentalidad, pero necesito saber los detalles para poder entender qué detona esto y así poder ayudarte a corregirlo.- Musitó acercándose un poco más a mí y tomándome la mano para darme confianza, pero lo único que sentí fuero pequeñas corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo que me hizo soltar su agarre.

-Aquí voy…Comencé y le conté todo lo que había pasado con Alice.

-Isabella, lo primero…

-Puedes decirme Bella por favor, detesto que me digan Isabella.- Interrumpí sonrojándome otra vez.

-Está bien.- Musitó sonriéndome.- Bella, lo primero que te recomiendo es que hables con tu amiga, porque si no me equivoco no has hablado bien con ella desde que te insinuó lo que le molestaba de ti y para ir aclarando algunas cosas debes saber exactamente qué es lo que le molesta de ti y así no volver a cometer los mismos errores. Necesitan hablar.-

-Lo sé, pero tengo miedo de que ella no quiera hacerlo.- Dije asustada.

-No lo sabrás si no se lo preguntas. Además ya están grandes, no veo por qué no querría tener una charla contigo para que aclararan sus asuntos…

-No sabes cómo es ella.- Interrumpí un poco enojada.

Alice podía ser muy orgullosa cuando se lo proponía. No era de esas personas que andaban detrás de uno pidiendo perdón. Ella era despistada y cuando cometía errores, muchas veces no se daba cuenta, por lo que los dejaba pasar si es que uno no se lo decía. Alice es muy directa para decir las cosas y eso me agrada de ella, aunque últimamente ya no me decía nada hasta que explotó y me dijo que la saturaba. Al contrario de ella, yo siempre pedía perdón por todo, tenía el pequeño problema de sentirme culpable y responsable de cada cosa que pasaba y siempre estaba echándome la culpa y pidiendo perdón. Siempre era yo la que daba el primer paso cada vez que nos enojábamos porque sabía que ella no lo haría y había decidido que está vez no sería así, pero Edward me acaba de recomendar lo que había estado evitando…

-Lo siento señorita.- Dijo apenado mientras yo trataba de ocultarme en cualquier lugar. No puedo creer que casi le grité. –Si quiere puede contarme más o menos como es ella y así poder ayudar a cómo tratarla.-Continúo.

-Perdón.-Musité. Y comencé a contarle como era mi amiga.

-Entiendo…Sabes, yo también conozco a una persona así…Tengo una prima, que es como mi hermana pequeña y es exactamente como tu amiga. Cuando éramos pequeños nos la pasábamos peleando por tonteras y aprendí a quererla y entenderla así. Solo que de vez en cuando teníamos nuestras conversaciones para saber que exactamente le había molestado y así no volver a cometer el mismo tonto error.-

-Entonces me recomiendas hablar con ella, así seriamente.- Dije más afirmando que preguntando.

-Para empezar si y una vez que lo hagas deja pasar una semana para ver si las cosas cambian y vienes para que hablemos de tu supuesta mentalidad autodestructiva.- Finalizó.

-Gracias.- Musité incorporándome para seguirlo hasta su escritorio, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo vi un cuadro de fotos que estaba en la pared de enfrente, que llamó mi atención.

-No puede ser.- Dije para mí y me acerqué más para comprobarlo.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?.- Dijo Edward al ver que no lo seguía y me dirigía a la pared.

-Yo, yo…Tengo que irme.- Susurré sin mirarlo y salí corriendo de la clínica…Sentí que me decía algo y me seguía, pero en un momento ya no lo vi más…


	3. Poco a poco

Holaaa, aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que me dejen sus opiniones y seguirla. Ojalá les guste. Besos!

**PD: La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, creo que nunca había corrido tanto en mi vida, pero necesitaba salir de ahí y pensar muchas cosas…Llegué a casa y me encerré en mi cuarto a llorar y pensar por qué me estaba pasando eso a mí. Tenía pena, pero también me daba un poco de risa la situación. Estas cosas solo me pueden pasar a mí…

El asunto es que en la oficina de Edward había una foto familiar y allí estaba ella, mi mejor amiga o por lo menos yo la consideraba así. Quedé en shock porque nunca me había dado cuenta del enorme parecido que tenían, pasaron muchas cosas por mi cabeza, conocía a Alice de hace 4 años y nunca lo había visto con ella, o quizás sí y no lo recuerdo, pero es imposible, recuerdo haberle mostrado a Alice una foto de él cuando le dije que me gustaba alguien, pero ella nunca me dijo que era su primo. Yo ya lo había olvidado, no sabía en qué estaba su vida, pero ahora…Ahhh necesitaba contarle todo este lío a alguien, a Alice, prácticamente mi diario de vida, pero las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere y ella ya no quiere saber de mis cosas, por lo que me queda darle vueltas al asunto como lo hacía antes de conocerla y encerrarme en mi misma otra vez.

Quizás deba hacerle caso a Edward y hablar con Alice, volver a ser yo la que dé el primer paso para aclarar las cosas y bueno si ella ya no quiere saber nada de mí, así de exagerada, tendré que hacerme a un lado y tratar de seguir sola como casi siempre ha sido.

Esperé una semana para ver si Alice quería conversar conmigo, pero en vista de que no lo hizo, aquí estoy con el celular en la mano dispuesta a llamarla para aclarar un par de cosas y tal vez preguntar acerca de Edward.

Llamé durante un par de minutos y nadie contestaba hasta que Burn de Ellie Goulding comenzó a sonar y la cara de Alice apareció en la pantalla de mi Iphone.

-Aló.- Dije nerviosa.

-Hola Bella, ¿cómo estás?.- Dijo Alice como si nada entre nosotras hubiese pasado.

-Bien ¿y tú?.-

-Bien, gracias. Me llamaste, ¿para qué era?.-

-Ahm si.- Titubeé.- Quería saber si tienes tiempo para juntarte uno de estos días, para hablar, hace mucho no nos vemos.- Terminé casi sin aliento por lo rápido que lo dije.

-Oh, te aviso, ¿puede ser?.- Preguntó.

-Claro, no hay problema, me mandas un mensaje y coordinamos.- Dije tratando de no sonar decepcionada. Siempre era lo mismo y al final no nos podíamos juntar, pero confiaba en que esta vez sería diferente.

-Dale, bueno, me pondré a ordenar un poco antes de que se haga más tarde.- Musitó Alice.

-Está bien, hablamos, adiós.- Dije y corté.

Estuve toda la tarde tirada en mi cama pensando en qué le diría a Alice cuando la viera y ya tenía todo planeado y aunque casi nunca sale como lo planifiqué, me gusta la idea de lo que pudo ser, para si sale mal, conformarme con mis pensamientos.

Estaba ansiosa no sé porque, así que luego de mi siesta involuntaria y tras no recibir llamada alguna, encendí mi computadora, ya que me picaba la curiosidad por saber en que estaba la vida de Edward Cullen en estos momentos. Abrí mi facebook y busqué su nombre y ya no estaba el perfil, había cerrado su facebook, por lo que mis planes se fueron al carajo y cuando iba a apagar todo, el sonido molesto del chat sonó, era Alice.

-Hola, Bella, no creo que pueda juntarme esta semana.- Decía el mensaje.

-Está bien, cuando puedas, no importa. Voy a dormir, adiós.- Fue lo único que pude escribir antes de largarme a llorar.

Me tiré en la cama y no desperté hasta el otro día, tenía los ojos hinchados y aunque había dormido bastante, me sentía muy cansada y sin ganas de nada. Y así pasaron al menos 5 días, en los que lo único que hacía era dormir y ver la televisión. No había querido pedir cita con mi psicólogo, porque no quería decepcionarlo, no había logrado ningún maldito avancé y hasta que no aclarará las cosas con mi amiga, no tenía ganas de verlo.

Me levanté sin ánimos como en los últimos días, pero por primera vez me dispuse a hacer algo diferente. Ya estaban a punto de finalizar las vacaciones y en la universidad hoy iban a hacer una exposición de fotografía donde según el evento en facebook iban a ir varios de mis compañeros. Así que pensé ¿Por qué no ir?, luego siempre surge algo y de verdad necesitaba distraerme.

Me duché, vestí, desayuné y me dispuse a caminar a la UCLA, por lo menos me quedaba cerca. Llegué y vi a un grupo de compañeros, así que me acerqué y me dispuse a conversar con ellos antes de que comenzara la ceremonia de inauguración.

-Hola, ¿cómo están?.- Saludé.

-Hola Bella desaparecida, ¿Qué onda?.- Dijo Mike, un odioso compañero de clases.

-Aquí, vine a ver la expo.- Musité ruborizándome un poco.

-Hey chicos, acérquense, ya comenzaremos.-Dijo uno de mis profesores y nos dispusimos a caminar hacia la pequeña tarima donde darían el discurso inaugural.

Luego del discurso me dispuse a contemplar junto al grupo las fotografías de la exposición, eran maravillosas, sin duda los alumnos de esa carrera iban bien encaminados. Luego de un rato llegó Alice y se acercó a saludar, pero fue muy fría a mi parecer. Solo nos dijo "Hola" y le habló a una compañera para que la acompañara a ver las fotografías. No saben lo mal que me sentí, yo solo quería abrazarla y decirle que había extrañado a mi mejor amiga, pero ella al parecer ni siquiera me notó. Solo tenía ganas de salir de ahí y llorar, pero iba a ser fuerte, esto no iba a arruinar mi día.

Al cabo de una hora me dispuse a dejar el lugar, ya que se hacía tarde y tenía un poco de hambre, pero cuando iba de salida la vi de nuevo, sentada hablando con mi compañera muy animada e hice lo que nunca pensé que sería capaz de hacer. Normalmente me habría ido triste, pero decidí que era el momento de hablar.

-Hola.- Susurré con la voz lo más firme que pude, ya que vi como cambiaba su expresión a medida que me acercaba. Era como si le molestara mi presencia.-Alice, podemos hablar 5 minutos.- continué.

-Dime.- Musitó.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta.-

-Está bien. Ángela, ¿me puedes cuidar mis cosas por favor?.- Dijo parándose de la banca donde se encontraba.

-Claro.- Musitó Ángela.

-Y ¿Qué me quieres decir?.-Dijo Alice, una vez que nos alejamos del lugar.

-Lo que pasa, es que bueno, este…Podemos sentarnos mejor?.-Susurré nerviosa y Alice asintió.

-Alice…Necesitamos hablar, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo…-Comencé a decir, pero ella me interrumpió.

-Bella, el tema me agota sabes…No quiero hablar de eso.-

-Lo sé.-

-Entonces por qué lo dices.-

-Alice te extraño, echo de menos a mi mejor amiga. Yo sé que esto ya lo hablamos, pero enserio me duele que seas así, por lo menos si ya no quieres ser mi amiga, solo dímelo y ya. No hagas como si no existiera, por lo menos llevémonos bien.- Dije con un nudo en mi garganta.

-No se trata de eso.-

-Entonces.-

-Es que no sé por qué te victimizas tanto, me carga eso. Todos tenemos problemas Bella y no hacemos todo un drama de ello.-

-Lo entiendo y créeme que estoy trabajando en ello para evitar este tipo de situaciones. Sabes que no lo hago con querer.-

-Está bien.-

-Entonces…¿Podemos seguir siendo amigas?.-Pregunté con miedo de la respuesta que pudiera darme.

-Si.- Dijo, pero no la noté muy convencida. Aunque de igual forma me alegre.

-Gracias, eres la mejor.-

-¿Por qué?.-Preguntó.

-Porque me podrías haber dicho que mejor ya no fuéramos amigas. Yo sé lo complicada que puedo ser a veces…

-Pava.-Dijo y no pude evitar sonreír, hace tiempo que no la oía decirme eso. Nos decíamos siempre cosas así, de cariño.

-Bueno, Alice…Hay otra cosa.-

-Dime.-

-He ido a ver al psicólogo y…-

-Bella, sabes lo que pienso de eso.-

-Lo sé, no es de eso de lo que te quiero hablar.-

-Entonces.-

-Te acuerdas que hace unos años te dije que me gustaba un niño.-

-Mmm uno que tenía un hijo o no?-

-Exacto…Lo que pasa, es que es mi psicólogo.

-Ohh y ¿Hablaron? ¿Te reconoció?.-

-Pues no, ósea es que he cambiado mucho y él ya no tiene facebook, que es por donde hablábamos antes.- Dije y me sonrojé.

-Pero háblale, no seas mensa.-

-Quiero saber en qué está su vida primero, no quiero ilusionarme, el me gustaba mucho.-

-Pero cómo vas a saber si no le hablas Bella.- Dijo sería, como regañándome.

-Es qué…-Comencé a titubear.-Tú lo conoces Alice.-

-¿De dónde?.-

-Es tu primo.-


End file.
